Diskussion:Life's too short to even care at all.../@comment-5069879-20120724205405
Flashback-------------------Kurt lief nervös auf und ab. Blaine hatte ihn vor 10 Minuten angerufen und ihn um ein Gespräch gebeten. War er nicht mehr glücklich? Würde er sich trennen wollen? Kurt hatte sich sowieso schon immer gefragt, warum Blaine mit ihm zusammen sein wollte...Die Türklingel riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Er zuckte zusammen, stand dann auf und ging zur Tür. Vor der Tür blieb er einen kurzen Moment stehen, um durchzuatmen. Dann öffnete er die Tür. Vor ihm stand Blaine mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, der zeigte, dass er sich äußerst unwohl fühlte. Kurt war sich nicht sicher, wie er Blaine begrüßen sollte, denn wenn er mit ihm Schluss machen wollte... Blaine lächelte ihn unsicher an. Kurt lächelte schwach zurück. Er wollte Schluss machen. Ganz sicher.„Kurt, ich muss dir was sagen... Können wir in dein Zimmer gehen?” Blaine fühlte sich sichtlich unwohl, aber sich nach fast 2 Jahren Beziehung zu trennen, war ja auch schwierig... Kurt nickte nur, da er seiner Stimme nicht traute und fürchtete, weinen zu müssen, wenn er den Mund aufmachte. Er forderte Blaine mit einer Handbewegung auf, ihm zu folgen und ging dann langsam die Treppe hoch. In seinem Zimmer angekommen setzte er sich auf seinen Schreibtischstuhl, während Blaine sich auf seinem Bett niederließ. Er holte tief Luft und begann dann, zu sprechen. „Kurt... Ich war ja am Samstag auf der Party von Wes... Und... Ich... Ich hab mit Jeremiah geschlafen.”Kurt sah ihn irritiert an und fing dann an zu lachen. Gleich würde Blaine ihm sagen, dass das alles nur ein Scherz war. „Blaine, über sowas macht meine Witze.”Blaine sah ihn nur ernst an und langsam wurde Kurt klar, dass es kein Scherz gewesen war. Geschockt sah er Blaine an. Sie waren seit 2 Jahren zusammen und er warf das alles weg - für einen One Night Stand?!Dann fiel ihm auf, dass er vielleicht irgendwie reagieren, etwas sagen sollte.Er machte den Mund auf, doch er konnte es nicht. Er wusste nicht, was er sagen könnte. Er hatte Blaine nichts mehr zu sagen.Deshalb zeigte er einfach nur auf die Tür. Blaine sah ihn an, als wollte er etwas sagen, schien es sich jedoch anders überlegt zu haben und wandte sich nur ab und ging. ------Flashback Ende-------------------Sebastian sah ihn fassungslos an.„Das hat er wirklich getan? Blaine? Der ausgerastet ist, als du mit Chandler GESCHRIEBEN hast?! Ich fass es nicht. So ein Arsch!”Kurt nickte nur schwach, zu mehr war er im Moment nicht fähig. „Kurt, tust du mir einen Gefallen?”Kurt sah Sebastian etwas irritiert an und nickte dann wieder.„Bitte denk jetzt nicht, dass er das getan hat, weil du nicht gut genug für ihn bist, okay? Gut, genau genommen bist du es auch nicht-” Kurt wurde blass„-denn du bist viel besser als er, Kurt! Er ist derjenige, der dich nicht verdient hat, nicht andersrum!”Kurt lächelte Sebastian dankbar an, doch er war offensichtlich noch nicht fertig.„Du bist der freundlichste, zuvorkommendste, bestaussehendste und tollste Mensch, der mir jemals begegnet ist. Und du darfst dich von Blaine nicht zerstören lassen, hast du verstanden? Bitte bleib immer dieser Mensch, den ich die Ehre habe, kennen zu dürfen, den ich-”Er brach ab. Kurt sah ihn etwas irritiert an.Sebastian kam näher und bevor Kurt wusste, wie ihm geschah, legte Sebastian die Arme um ihn und küsste ihn.Er erstarrte.Sebastian? Der sich immer an Blaine rangemacht hatte, ihn beleidigt und ignoriert hatte?Und doch fühlte es sich gut an. Und irgendwie... Richtig... Ganz anders als es mit Blaine gewesen war... BLAINE! Er war vor 3 Stunden verlassen worden und hing jetzt an den Lippen des Menschen, der versucht hatte, ihm seinen jetzt Ex-Freund auszuspannen?Er löste sich von Sebastian. „Sebastian, was-was wird das? Ich dachte-”, fing Kurt unsicher an, doch Sebastian unterbrach ihn. „Kurt, ich weiß, was du jetzt sagen willst, aber... Hör mir bitte einfach zu.”Kurt nickte. „Mein erster Freund war ein Riesenarsch. Er hat mich die ganz Zeit über betrogen und mich dann auch noch darüber angelogen. Als ich ihn dann... Erwischt habe, hab ich mit ihm Schluss gemacht. Aber es hat mich so sehr verletzt, dass ich mir geschworen habe, niemals wieder jemandem zu vertrauen oder ich zu verlieben. Ich hatte unzählige One Night Stands, um das Gefühl von seiner Haut auf meiner zu verdrängen, mir war es egal, mit wem oder wo oder wie. Ich hatte die Liebe aufgegeben. Doch als ich dich gesehen habe, Kurt, war es, als wäre meine Welt stehen geblieben... Aber ich hatte Angst. Ich wollte nicht wieder verletzt werden... Ich habe dich dafür gehasst, dass du diesen Effekt auf mich hattest. Du hast eine ganze Welt auf den Kopf gestellt und das konnte ich nicht zulassen. Deshalb wollte ich dich von mir fern halten, doch es ging einfach nicht. Ich bin jeden Tag in die Lima Bean gefahren, einfach in der Hoffnung, dich dort zu sehen. Und das habe ich dann auch. Aber ich konnte und wollte es dir nicht zeigen, es nicht zulassen. Deshalb habe ich so getan, als würde es mir um Blaine gehen, um mich vor meinen Gefühlen zu schützen. Der Hass, mit dem du mir deswegen begegnet bist, war sowohl unerträglich, als auch gut. Denn mein Herz wollte bei dir sein, jede Sekunde. Doch mein Verstand brachte immer wieder die Vergangenheit hervor. Ich wollte das nicht, nicht noch einmal. Deshalb habe ich dich so behandelt und es tut mir leid, Kurt. Es tut mir so leid. Ich habe versucht, mich mit dir anzufreunden, damit ich dich trotzdem in meinem Leben haben kann, denn mein Herz ist bei dir, in jeder Sekunde und ohne ein Herz kann man nicht leben. Und dass du jetzt so darauf reagierst, dass Blaine... Das zeigt mir, dass ich mit dir nicht die Vergangenheit wiederholen würde. Ich... Ich liebe dich, Kurt und ich möchte mit dir zusammen sein. Ich möchte nichts lieber als das. Aber ich kann verstehen, wenn du das nicht willst. Schließlich hab ich mich dir gegenüber unmöglich verhalten und Blaine-”Und dann konnte er ihn endlich zum Schweigen bringen. Die ganze Zeit über hatte er es versucht, doch Sebastian hatte es nicht einmal bemerkt. Der Schmerz in seiner Stimme hätte Kurt fast das Herz gebrochen. Doch dann war ihm endlich ein Weg eingefallen, Sebastians Redefluss zu unterbrechen.Und diesmal war es kein zögerlicher, verweifelter Kuss.Aus diesem Kuss sprach nichts als Liebe und Verlangen, sodass sie beide schwer atmeten als sie sich schließlich voneinander lösten.„Ich liebe dich auch, Sebastian. Und jetzt halt bitte endlich den Mund! Die Vergangenheit spielt jetzt keine Rolle mehr. Es geht nur um das Hier und Jetzt. Life's too short to even care at all!”